voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Butler Until Midnight
Butler Until Midnight is a romance simulation game created by Voltage Inc. In this game, you'll fall in love with a butler, who apparently comes with your new apartment?! Proper and sophisticated butlers, that is until midnight... Overview You move out of your old home and into an apartment in Southern Tokyo. The apartment is close to your dream job and comes with special features, including five handsome butlers who will serve you until midnight. You learn that you come from a prestigious family and you are to be presented into society as a sophisticated young lady at your father's next birthday. In order to do that, one of the butlers will help you achieve that. Prologue Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Butler Until Midnight Intro.jpg Butler Until Midnight Intro 2.jpg Butler Until Midnight Relationship Chart.jpg Yuma Akagi He is the head butler for the Ichijo Household who is very charismatic but he's insulting and smug towards you. Aoi Shirafuji He's a very gentlemanly, placid and soft-spoken butler, but there's a coldness behind his facade. Tomoki Matsuba A bespectacled butler who is very cultured and educated but also very micromanaging and sharp-tongued. Kyo Aizawa Kyo is a quiet butler who rarely speaks more than he's required to. Itsuki Matsuba Tomoki's younger brother who is also the same age as Kyo. He's a friendly butler who's smile can put anyone at ease but behind it lies mischief. Minor Characters Kazuma Ichijo Your father who comes from a wealthy and prestigious family in Japan. You hardly remember what he looks like due to him being overseas, but you always communicate through letters. You were unaware of his background and on his next birthday, you are to be introduced into society as his daughter. More coming soon... Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *'Tomoki Matsuba' *'Kyo Aizawa' *'Itsuki Matsuba' - In His Eyes= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *'Tomoki Matsuba' *'Kyo Aizawa' *'Itsuki Matsuba' - Lovers After Hours= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *'Tomoki Matsuba' *'Kyo Aizawa' *'Itsuki Matsuba' - After Sunrise= } *Yuma Akagi *'Aoi Shirafuji' *'Tomoki Matsuba' *'Kyo Aizawa' *'Itsuki Matsuba' - Complete Bonus= } *Yuma Akagi *'Aoi Shirafuji' *'Tomoki Matsuba' *'Kyo Aizawa' *'Itsuki Matsuba' }} |-| Season 2= } *'Yuma Akagi' *'Aoi Shirafuji' *'Tomoki Matsuba' *'Kyo Aizawa' - Epilogue= } *'Yuma Akagi' *'Aoi Shirafuji' *'Tomoki Matsuba' *'Kyo Aizawa' - Sequel= } *'Yuma Akagi' *'Aoi Shirafuji' *'Tomoki Matsuba' - Sequel Epilogue= } *'Yuma Akagi' - Complete Bonus= } *'Yuma Akagi' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *N/A - Special= } *Lovesick with My Butler: Yuma *A Butler's Technique *Lovesick with My Butler: Aoi *'Lovesick with My Butler: Tomoki' *'Lovesick with My Butler: Kyo' *'Lovesick with My Butler: Itsuki' - With Voice= } *'Yuma & Aoi - Short voiced story' }} Trivia *The English prologue was viewable in the substories Decadent Kisses on a Devilish Night ~Wishes~ and REVANCE's Sweet Halloween Night before October 29, 2015. *Like Star-Crossed Myth, True Love Sweet Lies, and Scandal in the Spotlight, this game has two endings: Seductive and Soothing Ending. Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:Games Category:Yuma Akagi Category:Aoi Shirafuji Category:Tomoki Matsuba Category:Kyo Aizawa Category:Itsuki Matsuba Category:Slice of Life